


Prioridades

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Roleplaying Character, Secuestro, Spain Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Un nuevo ataque es perpetuado por el grupo de hombres enmascarados. Horacio y Gustabo nuevamente son víctimas de dicha organización.
Relationships: Viktor Vólkov/Horacio Peréz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Prioridades

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, honestamente me he enamorado de todos los personajes.   
> Aclaro que ni los personajes ni la historia dónde se desarrollan originalmente son míos.

Era un día normal, pero claro, todos empezaban de la misma forma. Despertar, llamar al otro, dirigirse a comisaría para ponerse el uniforme y tomar las armas reglamentarias para luego patrullar la ciudad. 

— ¡Joder, Horacio! — Gustabo exclamó a la par que conducía —¡Es que siempre te lías, macho! Al Final, siempre termino conduciendo yo.

—Bueno, es que todavía estoy muy dormido — El otro se excusó, mirando su móvil —. Necesito cambiar de teléfono, tío. Este ya no va más.

—Yo también. Cada vez peor. Se me cambia el número y yo no hago nada, ya no entiendo. Al final va a resultar que eran mucho mejores los móviles de gama baja, joder.

—Sí, ya-

Antes de que Horacio pudiera terminar la frase, ni bien encendió la radio se oían varias voces hablando —¿Qué sucede? — Se preguntó en voz baja —. Gustabo y Horacio aquí patrullando — Luego anunció —¿Hay algo que hacer o continuamos?

—10-4 — Una voz dijo a través de la transmisión —. Tenemos un un intento de suicidio. Pido refuerzos a mi 10-20.

Horacio apagó la radio un momento y miró a su compañero, quien había parado el coche al lado de la acera —Un suicidio, tío.

—¿Suicidio? — Gustabo parpadeo confuso por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza —Vamos a por ello. Márcalo en el GPS.

Horacio rápidamente encendió la radio —Horacio y Gustabo aquí. 10-4, páseme su 10-20.

—-10-4.

Luego de unos segundos, al recibir la ubicación, miró hacia adelante  —Marcado, gira aquí. Está algo lejos.

—De acuerdo. Un suicidio, ¿eh? — Gustabo comentó a la par que encendía la sirena —Nunca estuvimos en uno.

—No, la verdad que no. ¿Crees que podamos salvarlo? No sé, me estoy poniendo nervioso, tío. ¿Y si no podemos y se muere?

—Calma, que habrán otros agentes, no estaremos solos. Así que relaja, Horacio. 

—Eso espero, sino tú serás el que hable, eh. Que yo me pongo nervioso. Tú eres el del pico de oro. 

—¡Pués claro! Anda, relaja que estoy yo. 

Horacio guardó silencio por unos momentos para luego dar un gran suspiro.

—No sé, Gustabo. No tengo buen cuerpo.

—¡Tranquilo, hombre! ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Nos salvaste a todos ese día en el atraco! También a Volkov — Ésto último lo pronunció en voz más baja y Horacio no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Y eso no me sirvió de nada. Acabó rechazándome.

—Pero eso es porque está mal él. Mira, estoy seguro de que una vez que todo esto termine, ahí podrán hablar bien. No habrá problema alguno.

Horacio sonrío aún más —¿Sabes que hago con los problemas?

Gustabo tuvo que aguantarse una pequeña carcajada —¿Qué haces con los problemas? Dime.

—¡Me los como! — Gritó repentinamente y ambos rieron.

—¡Claro que sí, hombre!

\---------------------------------------

—¡La han interceptado! — Volkov gritó una vez que abrió la puerta del despacho de Conway, son importarle en lo más mínimo los modales ni la educación.

—¿Qué han interceptado? ¿Qué sucede? — Jack instantáneamente se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su compañero.

—¡La radio, nuestra frecuencia! La han interceptado. Acabo de hablar con el equipo tecnológico, me han dicho que han notado unas interferencias. ¡No podemos comunicarnos con nadie!

—¡Joder! — Conway exclamó y abrió comunicación con la radio —¿Hay alguien? ¡Respondan, coño!

—Es inútil — Volkov negó con la cabeza —. No sé cómo lo han logrado, la radio funcionaba perfectamente hace sólo cuestión de minutos. No hubo ninguna clase de interferencias durante toda la madrugada. Están investigando. Ya he dado aviso a todos los agentes a través de comunicación privada. Les he dicho que no atiendan a ninguna alerta que puedan escuchar en la radio hasta nuevo aviso. 

—BIen — El superintendente entonces caminó hacía fuera de su despacho, sabiendo muy bien que su comisario lo seguía —. Iré a ver a los del equipo a ver qué coño está sucediendo y cómo coño pudo ocurrir esto ¡Son una manga de capullos inútiles! ¡Máxima seguridad mis cojones!

—Señor, falta algo más.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Hay dos agentes que no han respondido a mis llamados o mensajes.

Ante esto, Conway paró abruptamente y Volkov hizo lo mismo. 

— No sabemos dónde están.

—¿Quiénes?

—Horacio y Gustabo.

\----------------------------------------

—Joder, mira a dónde vino a intentar suicidarse este tío — Gustabo exclamó a la vez que ambos bajaron del coche. Se encontraban en un puente abandonado, su estructura ya no funcionaba como antes y nadie pasaba por esa área inhóspita de la ciudad.

—Calla, que está allí.

El hombre en cuestión se encontraba parado sobre el borde del lado derecho. Horacio miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde están los demás policías? — Gustabo preguntó y Horacio lo paró en seco.

—Deberíamos contactar con los demás primero — Le advirtió a su hermano, retrocediendo para volver al coche. Se sentó con la puerta abierta —. Horacio aquí. Necesito 10-22 en mí 10-20. Nos mandaron esta ubicación, está el civil pero no veo a nadie. Cambio— Aguardó unos momentos, pero la señal estaba totalmente muerta —¿Por qué nos enviaron a este 10-20 solos? Alguien, 10-25 por favor.

—¿Nadie? — Gustabo le preguntó, sus ojos fijos en el hombre a unos pocos metros —Tío, esto no me gusta nada. Vámonos de aquí. No estamos para bromas. 

—¿Pero y si el chaval se va a suicidar de verdad? No podemos ignorar a un civil en peligro. Se lo prometimos a papá, tenemos que ser más responsables — Dijo Horacio apagando la radio en esos momentos.

—¡Joder! Está bien. Pero si logramos que el tipo este no se mate yo quiero un aumento. 

Horacio asintió con la cabeza para luego salir del vehículo. Los dos se giraron para comenzar a caminar hacía el hombre en el puente. El mismo los miraba fijamente mientras se acercaban a él. 

—¿Policías? — El hombre habló repentinamente, negándoles la oportunidad de poder decir algo primero. Horacio levantó ambas manos.

—¡Por favor no se preocupe! ¡Usted tan sólo no se tire!

—Pero si no iba a hacerlo.

Ante esto, tanto Horacio como Gustabo congelaron sus pasos y accionar, y lo miraron a él mientras sacaba algo de su amplia espalda.

Los estaba apuntando con un AK-47. 

—¡¿Pero qué cojones?!— Gustabo exclamó mientras levantaba sus manos. Horacio hizo lo mismo y tragó en seco —¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Señor, cálmese, por favor.

—Callate la puta boca. Adentro, ahora — Una segunda voz dijo detrás suyo y notaron como se estaban acercando las mismas furgonetas de la otra vez.

—N-No...No otra vez...No… — Horacio comenzó a temblar. Sabía muy bien que ahora estaban completamente solos. Torrente ya no estaba para protegerlos, para tomar su lugar. Ahora sería uno de los dos. O ambos. 

—¡De rodillas los dos! — Alrededor de cuatro hombres más salieron de adentro. Todos vestían igual y llevaban sus rostros cubiertos. 

—¡¿Pero quiénes sois?! — Gustabo intentó preguntar y uno de ellos le dio un culatazo en la nuca, logrando que cayera al suelo. Se levantó despacio y solo lo suficiente para ver un poco de sangre en el suelo. Se calmó al ver que no era tanta, apenas un par de gotas—J-Joder…

—¡Te dije que al suelo, hostia puta!

—¡Gustabo! ¡No le hagáis daño! ¡LLevadme a mi! — Horacio intentó convencerlos, pero mientras gritaba lo estaban esposando a él, y a su camarada. Dejándole en claro que sus palabras no valían nada para ellos. 

—¡Adentro! — Uno de ellos levantó a Gustabo bruscamente del suelo y lo empujó dentro de la furgoneta blanca para luego cerrarla. 

—¡Gustabo!

—¡Horacio! ¡Dejadlo ir! ¡Soltadlo! ¡Los voy a matar si lo tocan! ¡No me importa mi vida, desgraciados!

—¡Cierren el pico si no quieren que los matemos ahora mismo!

—¡Lo váis a hacer de todos modos! ¡Gustabo! ¡Por favor! — Horacio dijo mientras era metido en la furgoneta negra. 

—¡No te van a matar, Horacio! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No se los voy a permitir!

—¡Gustabo! ¡No nos alejen! ¡No!

Unos escasos segundos pasaron hasta que todos estuvieron dentro antes de que los vehículos arrancaran hacia el incierto destino, los gritos continuaban, pero a nadie le importó.

\---------------------------------

—¡¿Y?¡ ¡¿Qué coño estamos esperando?! — Conway le gritó a un empleado del sector de Seguridad Tecnológica.

— Estamos trabajando en eso, superintendente. Denos un poco de tiempo. 

—Les estoy dando el tiempo que me salen de mis santos cojones. Tengo dos alumnos que pueden estar en grave peligro y a todo mi cuerpo patrullando sin poder comunicarse rápidamente entre ellos. ¡Esto es una puta urgencia!

—Comprendemos la situación. Pero estamos trabajando en ello — Otro hombre dijo, interponiéndose entre él y oficial. 

—¡Entonces apurense, joder!

—Sabemos lo que pasó con los tres agentes — Él dijo, logrando que Conway se callara —No queremos más bajas, comprendemos la situación. Estamos más atentos que nunca. Déjenos trabajar. 

—Vamos, Conway. Sentémonos allí — Volkov puso una mano en su hombro y despacio lo guió hacia un sofá —. No podemos hacer más que esperar. Todos los agentes tienen nuestros números, si ven algo nos llamarán.

—Esto no me gusta nada — Ambos se sentaron —. Los capullos van tras de mí. Y se están cargando a todos mis putos hombres. 

—Los vamos a detener. Estamos más cerca que nunca. Ya sabemos como operan. 

—Eso no nos dice nada. Están jugando con nosotros. Conmigo. ¿Tú sabes lo que pasará si matan a esos dos capullos?

—Conway…

—¡¿Lo sabes, joder?!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo mismo me pasará a mí! 

Ambos guardaron silencio a partir de ahí. Luego de unos momentos Volkov se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor del sofá y Conway, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer. Tenía en sus manos su teléfono y estaba completamente atento. 

—¡Recuperada!

Conway se incorporó rápidamente y caminó hacia ellos. Todos se reunieron alrededor del computador —¿Y? ¿Qué coño pasa?

—He recuperado la señal. Pero tengo la sensación de que la dejaron y no que la he recuperado. 

—No importa, ¿ya es segura de usar?

—Aún no. Quiero acceder a los-

_ Horacio aquí. Necesito 10-34 en mí 10-20. Nos mandaron esta ubicación, está el civil pero no veo a nadie. Cambio. _

—¿Qué coño es eso? 

—¡Tenemos que ir! — Volkov empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por agente de la brigada. 

—No está en directo, esto es el último mensaje en la transmisión. 

_ ¿Por qué nos enviaron a este 10-20 solos? Alguien, 10-25 por favor. _

_ ¿Nadie? _

—Los enviaron a la puta boca del puto lobo, ¡joder! — Conway pateó una silla, y nadie le dijo nada. 

_ Tío, esto no me gusta nada. Vámonos de aquí. No estamos para bromas.  _

Volkov cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. No quería perder a nadie más. 

_ ¿Pero y si el chaval se va a suicidar de verdad? No podemos ignorar a un civil en peligro. Se lo prometimos a papá, tenemos que ser más responsables. _

—¿Papá? — El hombre en el computador se volteó a verles — Es el final del mensaje. Es todo lo que queda. 

—¡Necesito la puta ubicación del mensaje ya mismo!

—10-04 — Se dió vuelta nuevamente y comenzó a trabajar en el teclado —. Estoy enviando la ubicación a todos los agentes. Ya pueden utilizar la radio. 

Volkov inmediatamente encendió su radio —¿Me escuchan? La transmisión volvió, pero tenemos un 10-33. 

Tomó unos segundos en los cuáles el otaku se desesperaba rápidamente pero antes de que pueda decir nada, los agentes comenzaron a responder. 

—10-04, mande 10-20.

—¿Cuál es el 10-33? Aguardo 10-20.

—¿Pedimos 10-38 al 10-20?

—Calmense, muñecas — Conway caminó hacia su comisario y ambos salieron del despacho para ir a una patrulla —. Ya mismo Volkov está enviando el 10-20. Tenemos dos agentes: Horacio y Gustabo en 10-33. Un capullo los engañó y no sabemos dónde coño están. 

\---------------------------------

Horacio cayó al suelo ni bien le dispararon, quizás fue por el impacto de la bala en su brazo o por las quemaduras en su cuerpo. 

—¡Basta! — Gustabo gritó —¡Solo diganos que coño quieren! ¡Matenme! ¡No toquen más a Horacio! 

Uno de los hombres lo empujó al suelo y tomó sus manos esposadas. Le rompió dos dedos. Su alarido de dolor fue tal que Horacio comenzó a sollozar muy despacio. Quería ser fuerte frente a ellos, pero el dolor de Gustabo era el suyo. 

No habían mentido cuando habían dicho que ellos eran familia. Si bien era cierto que no compartían la misma sangre, eran inseparables. Siempre estuvieron juntos. No se podían concebir el uno sin el otro. 

—Basta...por favor —Horacio rogó, sentía el líquido caliente bajando por su brazo —¿Por qué no nos matan?

Esto era totalmente diferente a lo que había sucedido con Torrente. No les habían torturado aquella vez. Solo querían grabar mientras asesinaban a su compañero. Eso le entendían, pero ¿por qué no los mataban ahora?

—No es el plan. Ustedes ya están muertos de todas formas. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Conway va a aprender que ustedes dos nos pertenecen.

\-----------------------------------

—¿Dónde coño estamos? — Conway le preguntó a Volkov mientras llegaban al viejo puente —Aquí no hay nadie, joder. 

—Esta es la ubicación exacta — El otro le respondió a la par que el auto era aparcado. Ya había una patrulla con un par de hombres esperándolos. Se bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia ellos. 

—¿Qué cojones pasó aquí? ¿Hay alguien en la zona?

—Negativo. No hay rastros de nadie. ¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Sí, coño — Conway suspiró. Y los oficiales se miraron entre ellos. 

—Bueno, entonces si hay algo que puede interesarle. No estábamos seguros si era o no era, porque es muy poco. Pero puede ser.

—¿Pero de qué cojones estáis hablando, capullos? ¡Nada de putos secretos!

—Hay sangre — Volkov dijo bastante calmado mientras miraba hacia el suelo, justo detrás de los oficiales. 

Conway los empujó para agacharse, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo —¡Esto es sangre, anormales! ¡¿Llamaron a que analicen la puta sangre?!

—N-No, pensamos qu-

—¡Que nada, anormales! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Capullos! — Coway empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos mientras Volkov pedía que los médicos forenses se acerquen a analizar la sangre, que aún estaba fresca —¡¿No aprendieron nada, subnormales?! ¡¿Qué coño les enseñé?!

—¡Queríamos actuar con-

—¡Callense, anormales! ¡La vida de dos agentes está en riesgo! ¡Si no son capaces de preocuparse o saber actuar en consecuencia entonces quiero sus putas placas en mi despacho, gilipollas!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡Larguense de aquí! ¡10-07 los dos! ¡A sus putas casas!

—Señor, están en camino — Volkov le dijo al superintendente, esperando también poder calmarlo un poco y centrarlo. Jack Conway es un hombre espectacular, Volkov siempre lo ha admirado profundamente. Ha estado a su lado durante varias malas pasadas, así como Conway le ha dejado llorar en su hombro, en la oscuridad cuándo nadie los veía. Era como un hermano para él —. ¿Quiere que patrullemos por la zona a ver si los encontramos?

—No están por aquí. Esos capullos se los han llevado lejos. Lo mismo hicieron conmigo y...Y lo mismo hicieron la primera vez con Torrente. Nos vamos a las afueras de la ciudad. 

—10-04.

\----------------------------------

—¡Vamos! ¡Dejadlos aquí! ¡Nuestro trabajo ha terminado! — Uno de ellos vociferó a sus compañeros. El tipejo que sostenía a Horacio del cuello lo dejó caer. Creyó que se desmayaba en esos momentos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, debía quedarse despierto, ver hacía dónde iban para poder informar al cuerpo luego. Logró divisar a lo lejos como se iban hacia el sur con las furgonetas, pero no creía que fueran tan tontos como para ir hacia el lado dónde se hallaba la ciudad. Pero no pudo ver mucho más. De a poco logró sentarse sobre la arena y gimió de dolor justo antes de agarrarse el brazo. Aún sangraba, así que buscó una venda en su bolsillo y cubrió su herida con la misma, lo más fuerte que pudo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Gustabo inconsciente—¡No, Gustabo! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor!

Gateó hacia él y los dio vuelta para verle el rostro. Tenía varias heridas en el mismo pero nada alarmante. Luego vio su cuerpo y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar al dar cuenta del estado de sus dedos. Rápidamente apoyó su cabeza de lado sobre el pecho de su hermano, intentando encontrar pulso. 

Había pulso. 

—¡Vas a vivir! ¡Te juro que vas a vivir! — Horacio sonrió, sabía que no era momento de esta feliz, pero Gustabo era la persona más importante de su vida. Gustabo básicamente lo crío, le dio de comer y lo protegió. No podía dejar que le pase nada. No le importaba si lo manipulaba, si se metía en líos gracias a él. Nada le importaba en el mundo si Gustabo no estaba a su lado. 

Muy de a poco, logró pararse mientras sostenía a Gustabo y comenzó a caminar. 

Era muy complicado, sentía que sus piernas lo traicionarían en cualquier momento, pero lo único que le importaba era conseguir ayuda, tenía que comunicarse con los demás policías. Con Conway, y conseguir una ambulancia.

No había nadie, como era de esperar en ese lado de la ciudad, y las pocas personas que pasaban en sus coches, siquiera los miraban al llegar a la carretera. 

Giró su cabeza varias veces, intentando encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Hasta que por fín lo vio: un coche de policía estacionado. 

—¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Te voy a salvar! ¡Te voy a devolver todo lo que has hecho por mí! No me importa lo que digan los demás — Era muy dificultoso caminar, luchaba contra el dolor a cada paso, y sabía que su herida de bala había vuelto a sangrar debido al gran esfuerzo que hacia por cargar el peso de su hermano. No le importaba —. No me importa. Eres mi hermano, mi familia. No me importa. Nunca te voy a abandonar. Nunca.

Cuando llegó al coche, dejó a Gustabo acostado en la acera antes de entrar al vehículo. Tomo unas buenas bocanadas de aire mientras encendía la radio. 

—¡QRR! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! 

No pasó ni un segundo, cuando escuchó las voces de Volkov y Conway. No pudo evitarlo y se largó a llorar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y creyó que podía morir de felicidad, pero no era el momento. 

—¡Horacio! ¡¿Dónde coño están?! 

—¡Envía 10-20 ahora mismo!

—QRR...Por f-favor...G-Gustabo...N-No despierta. Solicito 10-38 en mi 10-20.

—10-04, Horacio esperamos 10-20. Estamos en camino. Aguanta, ¡por favor aguanta! — Volkov exclamó, perdiendo la compostura — ¡Dime la gravedad de las heridas!

—Gustabo t-tiene...dedos rotos. Le g-golpearon en la cabeza...quemaron...n-no recuerdo más.

—¡¿Qué hay de tí?! — Conway gritó, intentando mantener al otro despierto. 

—Tiro...brazo…

—¡Joder! — El superintendente exclamó.

Horacio no supo cómo logró aguantar, aunque una parte de él sabía que fue por Gustabo, pero justo después de lograr mandar su ubicación, cayó desplomado a un costado del coche. 

\---------------------------------

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, escuchó algunas sirenas pero no podía levantarse. 

—¡Aquí están! — Oyó a Volkov gritar. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, pues no los podía abrir —¡Inconscientes los dos! ¡Es grave!

—¡Me cago en los muertos de los gilipollas que han hecho ésto! — Conway entonces abrió su radio —¡Solicito un puto 10-38 en mi 10-20! ¡Ahora, joder! ¡Tengo dos agentes en 10-33!

—Horacio...por favor...por favor...vive...aún tengo algo que decirte...

\---------------------------------

Horas habían transcurrido desde el hecho. Volkov y Conway se encontraban justo fuera del hospital. El superintendente estaba fumando. No sabía cuántos se había acabado ya, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No con toda la situación que estaba ocurriendo. No con la amenaza latente y efectiva hacia su cuerpo. No cuando ya era la segunda vez que esa gentuza ponía a sus capullos en peligro. 

—¿Qué es? — Repentinamente le preguntó a Volkov, quién lo miró extrañado—Lo que aún le tienes que decir a Horacio, ¿qué es?

Volkov miró hacia otro lado —Que fui un cobarde. 

—¿Y?

—Que...Que le quiero. Y que lo lamento, tan sólo supe usar excusas y no le fui sincero como se merece.

—Agradece al puto Dios de los cojones que aún tienes tiempo de decirle eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mientras Conway terminaba su cigarrillo. Había demasiadas cosas por decir y más que nada por hacer, pero en esos momentos lo único que importaba era mantenerse fuerte por Horacio y por Gustabo.

—Usted también debería agradecerle.

—¿Qué cojones dices?

—Aún tiene la oportunidad de decirles que para usted son como sus hijos. Usted también puede ser honesto, ya es la segunda vez que casi los pierde a manos de estos cabrones.

—Ellos ya lo saben.

—Quizás no lo sepan, quizás no lo saben porque usted siempre los tratan muy bruscamente. Ellos puede que no sepan cómo es usted y que esa es su manera de mostrar preocupación. Yo considero, si me permite, que usted debería de hablarles cuando estén mejor. Pero una cosa es segura, superintendente.

—¿Qué?

—Me voy a encargar de aniquilarlos por todo el sufrimiento que han ocasionado, y por las banderas que hemos tenido que levantar.

Se miraron en silencio sus ojos transmitían muy bien los sentimientos de cada uno, ambos se conocían perfectamente bien. Sabían, también, como el otro podía reaccionar, no necesitaban palabras, sólo las justas y necesarias. 

Compartían la sed de venganza.

—Disculpen caballeros, vengo a informarles que los dos agentes que trajeron el día de hoy, Horacio Pérez y Gustavo García, ya han cobrado el conocimiento y están fuera de peligro. La cirugía de Horacio Pérez fue todo un éxito — Un médico salió a avisarles. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron hacia adentro, siguiéndole. 

Se sentían más que aliviados al saber que no tendrían dos bajas más esa noche, no habrían más banderas que izar, ni tampoco tumbas sobre las que llorar. Por lo menos no por hoy.

—G-Gustabo…¿dónde está?...por favor.

Fue lo primero que dijo Horacio cuando ambos entraron a su habitación. Estaba herido, se lo veía pálido y sin fuerzas. Y las pocas que le quedaban las utilizaba para preguntar por su hermano. Conway no pudo evitar recordar lo unidos que habían sido sus hijos también. 

—Esta en la habitación contigua, Horacio. Se encuentra bien —Volkov le aseguró pacientemente. 

—Quiero verle — Horacio intentó levantarse pero no tenía energía alguna para ello, Volkov inmediatamente lo ayudó a recostarse nuevamente —. Por favor, quiero verle. Estaba inconsciente, por favor…

—Si te hace sentir mejor, puta nenaza, iré yo mismo a verlo para asegurarte que está bien—Conway interrumpió. Horacio lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. 

—Por favor.

Jack dio un largo suspiró para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación. 

—Yo iré a ver otros pacientes, con su permiso —El doctor anunció para luego salir también. 

Volkov volteó a ver a Horacio, quién aún intentaba por lo menos sentarse —Despacio, Horacio. Con calma.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Puedo sentarme. Necesito hacerlo.

—Entiendo — Volkov suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Horacio lo miró. 

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—¿Disculpe? Le dije que iba a estar a su lado. Usted es un agente. 

—Como los demás, que estoy seguro necesitan su ayuda también. Yo estoy bien — Miró hacia el otro lado y Volkov sintió una terrible amargura recorrer su ser. 

—Horacio, le pido por favor que no haga esto. 

—Yo no hago nada. Quiero ver a Gustabo. 

—Y lo verá. Pero primero tiene que reponerse un poco más. 

—Estoy bien — Horacio masculló entre dientes —. Yo solo...Necesito verle y comprobar que está bien. 

—Ustedes dos son muy unidos, por lo que veo. 

—Él... Él me protegió toda la vida. Me dió de comer cuando no podía hacerlo solo. Me dió una razón para seguir — Volvió a mirar a Volkov —. Soy quién soy por él. Y sé que no soy la mejor persona, sé que él tampoco. Pero es lo que pudimos hacer con lo que nos tocó. Él tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para poder darme de comer. Muchas de ellas no las conozco. Le debo todo. 

Volkov guardó silencio por largos segundos que parecían eternos, pero cuando por fin se decidió a romperlo, dió cuenta de las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas del otro. 

—No...No llore, Horacio. Ya lo verá pronto. Estoy seguro de eso. 

—No estoy llorando — Horacio rápidamente secó sus lágrimas con su brazo sano —. Solo quiero que todo esto acabe. Es suficiente, ¿cuánto más vamos a aguantar así? ¿a cuántos más vamos a perder?

—A nadie, Horacio. Todos estamos haciendo todo lo posible para no perder a nadie más. Estamos investigando día y noche. Le aseguró que hacemos lo que podemos. Lamento haberle fallado por segunda vez. Lo lamento. 

—No importa. No puedo depender de usted, ni de Conway. 

—Sí, importa. Usted es miembro del cuerpo. Y yo...Yo solo fui un cobarde. Pero ahora entiendo que todo esto nos puede llevar a cualquiera de nosotros en cualquier momento. Y no quiero irme con arrepentimientos — Volkov se paró y se acercó a Horacio —. Usted me preguntó si usted a mí me gusta. Y yo no le dí ninguna respuesta. 

—Me la dió. Y la entendí — Horacio lo miró fijamente —. No quiere tener pareja por la situación actual. 

—Esa no fue una respuesta. Fue una excusa. Quizás no puedo ofrecerle ser la mejor persona. No puedo ofrecerle sentimentalismos ni actos amorosos. No soy así, no puedo ser así. No puedo asegurarle que duremos para siempre ni qué usted sea lo más importante para mí-

—Una oportunidad — Horacio dijo repentinamente, con sus ojos brillando —. Es todo lo que pido.

—Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer — Volkov no pudo sonreír pero volvió a sentarse. Lentamente estiró su mano para tomar la del otro. Horacio bajó la cabeza un momento para mirar sus manos. No lo podía creer. Sintió algo agradable recorrer su pecho y entendió que de verdad le gustaba este hombre. Tal y como era. 

—Lo siento. Siento que lo he presionado. 

—No ha sido así. No se preocupe por eso. Ahora solo tiene que preocuparse en poder recuperarse para afrontar a estos sujetos. Sé que es fuerte. Lo logrará. 

—Sí ya terminaron con las mariconadas, hay algo que necesito decirle a Horacio — Conway estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación. Si bien su rostro parecía enfadado, como siempre, Volkov pudo notar un dejo juguetón y burlón en su mirar. Volkov sabía que a Conway le importaba una mierda la sexualidad de la gente. 

—¿Cómo está Gustabo? ¿Está bien? ¿Está despierto? — Horacio soltó la mano de Volkov sólo para intentar pararse de la cama, pero el comisario lo detuvo.

—Está bien, muñeca. Igual que tú: vivito y jodiendome los cojones como siempre — El hombre suspiró e ingresó completamente al lugar —. Tú y él se vienen a vivir conmigo. Hasta que todo esto pase. Son carnada fácil porque esos putos locos me quieren a mí. Pensé en alejarlos, pero no podré protegerlos si no los tengo cerca. 

—Nosotros le dijimos que daríamos nuestra vida por usted.

—Escúchame bien, capullo. Porque solo lo diré una puta vez. Aquí el que va a dar su vida por vosotros, si es necesario, soy yo. No voy a levantar más putas banderas. No voy a pisar el puto cementerio por nuevos agentes caídos. Así que se vienen los dos juntitos conmigo. Esto es una puta emergencia. Una puta alerta roja. No hay peros que valgan. 

—Yo...entiendo. ¿Gustabo está de acuerdo?

—No. Dice que es libre. Pero cuando le dije que la próxima vez te podían matar a tí se acojonó. No me importa que no seáis libres ahora, no me importa que no podáis hacer lo que queréis. Esto es una excepción. Muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero ahora hay que actuar en consecuencia a la situación. ¿Queda claro, mariconetti?

—10-04.

\-------------------------------------

—Joder, este lugar sigue siendo igual de bonito, eh — Fue lo primero que dijo Gustabo cuando entraron a la casa del superintendente una vez más. 

—Pues claro, ¿qué coño esperabas? — Dicho hombre gruñó. Una vez dentro, fue a servirse un poco de whiskey. 

Horacio miró a su hermano, quién se había acercado a los ventanales —¿En qué piensas?

—En todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos a esta ciudad. Quizás fue un error venir aquí. 

—Puede que tengas razón — Horacio también se acercó y se paró junto a él, bien cerca —. Pero, ¿estábamos bien antes?

—No lo sé, tío. ¿Alguna vez hemos estado bien?

—Yo creo que siempre — Horacio le dijo, empujándolo un poco.

—Joder, tío, ¿otra vez con sentimentalismos? — Gustabo sonrió de lado, devolviéndole el empujón. Horacio también sonrió y volteó a ver hacia afuera. Conway se hallaba parado justo detrás de ellos— . Así que Volkov no te ha rechazado después de todo, ¿eh? Máquina. 

—No — Horacio se sonrojo un poco —. Gracias por preocuparte. Sé que siempre me has apoyado. Tú más que nadie. Y te prometo que voy a protegerte. No...No voy a volver a dejar que te hagan daño, Gustabo. 

—No me vengas con mariconadas — Gustabo respondió, pero aún así pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros —. Estaremos bien. 

—¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Crees que nos vuelvan a llevar? ¿Y si hay otra baja?

—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Yo sé muy bien quién es mi prioridad. 

Horacio también lo sabía. Pués Gustabo era la suya. 


End file.
